borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarBlade
dick You Suck balls I Made a true thing and a you deleted it you need to quit being so selfish asshole Go burn in hell. :My name is not Richard. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Heads-up I would like you to see this towards the bottom; a comment made by a user who goes by Sh!ft. I banned him from chat because he called someone a derogatory term, and now he's taking it out on me. Take action if possible; Thanks War! CrackLawliet (talk) 19:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Unacceptable, I agree. I'd like to know the full story though. What was said in chat? Do you have a record? -- WarBlade (talk) 22:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's an image to the actions leading up to his insult http://i.imgur.com/6o9PJM7.png ::One user said the poem that Terramorphous's items make, he subsequently insulted him, breaking the Chat's rule of derogatory terms and earning himself a ban. He then posted on Klerik's Talk Page (Since removed by Klerik himself), and my own talk page calling me a "Penis goblin" (As can still be seen on my own talk page). His ban from chat has since been made permanent, done by MadCrayolaz. CrackLawliet (talk) 23:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I've see the talk page edits. What was said in chat to earn the initial block though? -- WarBlade (talk) 23:29, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::The image posted above is a direct screenshot I took of the chat when it happened. CrackLawliet (talk) 23:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So action will be taken? CrackLawliet (talk) 23:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes, thank you for the report. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Mighty Morphin' EXP I don't think, that it is just an opinion of mine. From Lvl 60 to 61 I only needed half of an hour. Each of those Mutated Badass Varkids gave 4500XP or more. Leafless (talk) 04:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :You called it a very efficient way of levelling a character. That is an opinion. An alternative opinion is any side trips are not very efficient ways of levelling a character, because characters will level just fine throughout the story without needing half hour farming runs. Because what you posted is highly likely to be contested, it is a better idea not to make a post like that. Additionally, the post was littered with oversights and mistakes, requiring a spelling and grammar clean before publication. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Unlinked Video http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Borderlands_2_-_HOPLITE_GLITCH_INSTAKILL_BOSSES I added the 'candidate for deletion' category to this page a few days ago; I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go about this, but in case a report is necessary, um, video showing how to exploit a glitch in order to instagib bosses. Is that something that should be removed? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 07:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't linked in any article, and in the interests of preserving fun in gaming it also doesn't really have a place here either. So yeah. Requesting the attention of an admin is perfectly fine. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Format Hiya War, I cannot find the proper section sequence (I hate wiki navigation). Can you give me a link to how sections are supposed to be laid out? Thanks. 17:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sections of what exactly? -- WarBlade (talk) 21:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if strategy came before notes, but you answered the question indirectly by not changing it. I also just wanted the reference to bookmark it. 06:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, notes are generally afterthoughts, and come before trivia. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the welcome. sorry about the no picture will update that later and will follow all rules. thanks - XxandoxX2552 XxandoxX2552 (talk) 04:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :The welcome message is automated; you'll get one on every wiki you visit. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 15:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) XBox If you play borderlands 2 on xbox my gt is X Dr Next X MokeyKing386 (talk) 07:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386MokeyKing386 (talk) 07:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Deletions why do my edits and pages get deleted? XxandoxX2552 (talk) 12:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :*A string of test edits to remove data on one item variant, and replace it with another, quite disturbingly referencing an image that you formatted to be upside-down before you uploaded it. :*An article on a subject (that is already documented appropriately) that you named "Ye ol' Fyrestone." :I think the more appropriate question here is not why they were reverted, but why you made posts like these on this wiki in the first place. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Quotes So what quotes are acceptable that aren't mission based? Pretty much all the quotes from main NPCs are said during a specific mission. Does that mean the only acceptable quotes for characters such as Moxxi, Brick, Roland, Scooter, etc. are the "You finish that job yet?/I don't have work for you" quotes? Dr. Feelgood (talk) 04:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe the odd the one-liner that shows off the character, but anything that's a dialogue between two should really stay on an article where both sides of the discussion can be documented without quoting characters out of context. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Putting every quote with the mission it comes from seems like an unnecessary amount of work. It'd be easier to put character quotes on their own page and than in parentheses nxt to the quote give the mission the quote comes from. Dr. Feelgood (talk) 05:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Easier in some cases possibly, but given how much dialogue some of the characters generate, putting all of their mission dialogue in the character articles leaves a huge bullet list on those articles. Consider Tannis's ECHOs on top of everything else. Please confine mission transcripts to the missions. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Policy concerning exploits, etc? Hello, you seem to be the guy running the show around here so I was hoping you could clarify something for me. I've been playing Borderlands for a while now and I know a fair amount of tips and tricks on the shadier side. For example, I know if you're stuck on Death Race: Battle 3 in Torgue's DLC, driving across the finish line using a secondary controller counts and can make a difference of precious seconds. My question is, is it against Wiki policy to post these kind of tips? I mean, I'm not exactly gonna make a tutorial on hacking weapons in (seriously, screw people who hack), but what about little map exploits and such that might help players having trouble? Furthermore, what about item duplication? I know that's on the darker side but it can be useful for people will multiple characters and people who fight with their friends over legendaries in co-op like me :D Also, if it isn't against the rules, is it okay to post video tutorials on how to do said exploits like the Death Race glitch? I know it's controversial, but hey, there used to be a whole chunk of the Evil Smasher page dedicated to using that glitch and the 'new videos' feed is full of little exploits to solo raid bosses etc, so it's not as though there isn't some precedent. If it's against the rules then I won't do it of course, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna grind anybody's gears before I posted / modified an article. And by the by, sorry for the accidental use of 'the player', I read your page and I'll certainly be avoiding that in the future :) Fireguy109 (talk) 16:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Probably the best case example of getting around tricky parts of the game was with fighting Mad Mel in Borderlands. The mission was hard enough that solo players could have a really rough time with it, so we allowed the information on how to get out of the arena (seeing as character death would have the same result anyway). As for Death Race, I'm inclined to think that the race done in Normal Mode, with level 30 enemies and a high level reward, is exploitative enough just in legitimate play alone. This is a wiki though, so it's fair to note that a second player planted at the finish line might alleviate a bit of stress. I'll say "no" to a full exploit video though - I think a sentence will suffice. :As for duping, that's outright cheating. Unlike the Mad Mel and Death Race cases, where the game content can be notoriously hard in particular spots, duping powerful guns is granting characters a handicap to make the entire game easier. We don't need videos to support that. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump Sorry if I bumped heads with you in anyway, or made it harder for you to do what was necessary in regard to the vandal. 02:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not going to fault an attempt to repair damage. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) skin layout proposal well, after 3 hours and crossed eyes, i have a unfinished proposal example. Please take a look at it and feel free to directly edit any format issues (or anything else) you might see. Also any input would be appreciated on the layout proposal or on my talk page. Thanks 18:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I have just got done scouring the maya/skins history for any glimps of head rarity and the only ones I found was purple for shrapnel slayer and 1 useless white info. I am currently leveling a maya healer so i will pay attention for rarity. If you know any of the rarities, please leave me a list on my talk page. Thanks. 06:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I am done with the final template (at least what I am going to do to it), and ready to move on to another skin page. The format will be the final versions, unless otherwise guided. Please leave your final thoughts on the layout proposal page before I replace the contents of the Maya/Skins page with it. Thanks for your input. 09:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I responded with a post on the forum. If the trivia can be linked to the pictures themselves (within the boxes) then feel free to add that code to the trivia section. You have aforementioned permission to edit the page directly, so feel free to jump in (on any area). I am not trying to be the sole author, just trying to make it better than it is (in fact, anyone may jump in as far as I am concerned). I probably should have made the template a forum. If it goes to adding trivia to boxes, I will make a forum with a copy and everyone can play. There is also the idea of adding trivia to each section, or at least the major sections (head and skin). 13:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Very cool, I figured out how to directly link the trivia names to the picture section that the picture can be found in. So have a go at the example and see if that works. Each section id is just the first picture in that section. I have to say that my favorite section id is: Orange You Glad... 16:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) User Images As of today 12:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC), I noticed that my user page is now missing an image. Upon investigation, I learned that it was deleted because it was missing a category. Until now, I did not know much about adding "categories," simply because I never really looked at the right side of the editor. However, the http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload page states that uncategorized images are deleted after 24 hours, and "unused" images are purged monthly. I do not know which one it was, but both of the images on my user page (the one I use for my profile and the one that was deleted) have been there for a few months now - and only one was deleted. I understand that the wiki policy was only being followed, and can respect that. If it is at all possible, I would like to re-upload/fix the image. I have already attempted to fix my user page, though I can't seem to edit my profile image at all. Any help you can offer me in this situation is appreciated and I apologize for not following wiki guidelines in the first place. Life is a learning experience, right? Sakuretsu115 (talk) 12:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :The deletion will probably have been due to an uncategorised image. I recall skimming through a maintenance list and removing a few images listed therein. It is perfectly fine for you to re-upload, but please categorise your personal images as Category:User specific images. :The "profile image" I think you are referring to is your avatar. If you mouse over it you should see a link appear below it saying, "Edit avatar". Is that what you were missing? -- WarBlade (talk) 12:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Hello, again. It took me a while to check on your response. I had no idea you would respond so quickly. Anyway, I'm still having some trouble with trying to re-upload/fix my missing image. I keep getting an upload warning stating that I need to "modify the file description and try again." I have looked over this http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Image_description_page, and believe that I have fulfilled everything that is applicable/to the best of my abilites - though the same warning keeps appearing. I do not wish to cause any unnecessary trouble, though any further help and/or guidance is greatly appreciated. If there is nothing that can be done, then I accept that. Thank you for your time and cooperation. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 20:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've fixed it from my end. Please note the new category added to the image. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Move Back From Forum Doc specifically told me to move the new pages to forums, and mark them with the unreleased content template. Why did you move it back? 17:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) There was no fair warning. Doc is the first one to talk about when things are done "behind closed doors" EDIT:(my description), as in chat or steam, without fair warning published on the wiki. 19:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Answers: :*You made a mess of a page move for an article that will be moved back in under a week, and given that the release is so imminent there was really no reason to bury it in the forum namespace anyway. :*The DLC article was even worse. It has been in the main space since the start of May, and has started becoming a notable link target. It is also likely to be a highly searched subject at the moment, which gives it a certain degree of importance that should not be relegated to the forum. Furthermore, it is linked prominently from the main page of this wiki, and therefore should not be daisy-chain linked via a redirect. :-- WarBlade (talk) 22:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) iatbr note: if something was mentioned on Dr.F's talk page, warblade could have stated any concerns beforehand. It doesnt take much to put it down on the wiki somewhere. 22:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You should take this up with Dr. F then. I'm pretty sure hierarchy goes in Doc's favor. 03:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Dr.F is the one who mentioned it... discussion continued on Mad's talk page. 03:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Edit removed? Why was my edit to Claptrap's Birthday Bash! removed? It was relevant trivia to the related quest. :As the one who removed the edit, let me clarify; that QR code is on every pizza, and there are various other QR codes throughout the game; there's no reason to add it to the mission page. I was gonna add that into my summary, but I accidently submitted it before writing the summary. The QR Code note is already on a different page. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : What page is that? I was looking for it thinking that might be the case, but couldn't seem to find it. ::QR Code is the page in question. InfinitysCross (talk) 21:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hellfire move As it is protected to sysop moves only, could you move Hellfire (Borderlands) to "HellFire (Borderlands)"? That's its actual name, unless my inventory list which has four of them (yeah, a really rare weapon) is lying. --MLGisNot4Me talk 21:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Difference being in BL1, all weapon names are in full caps so there is really no way of knowing. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :When they're not equipped you can see them in your inventory (not in the item card) with "correct" caps, such as "TD440 Combustion HellFire". --MLGisNot4Me talk 22:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) infinity pistol Do you know of any way to increase chances of getting the infinity pistol Deathatau2 (talk) 13:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You can try putting your query under a new subheader for easy navigation. That, and have you tried looking at the Infinity page? 19:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Dragons You said that the strategy section on the Ancient Dragons page was misplaced. If I just make an article for the mission then copypaste it there, that will be fine, right? ZSleepy (talk) 22:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :It could probably do with some cleaning. And a mission infobox. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the capitalization of "unique" Regarding the edit of mine which you recently undid, (I know it's minor this is really more so I'll no in the future), On other pages, like Bad Touch, I have noticed that "unique" is capitalized. I'm just wondering if that is simply a mistake on that page, as I assumed it wasn't originally. Thank you for your aid in this matter. KillarDeez (talk) 04:21, June 28, 2013 (UTC)KillarDeez :Common nouns in English are typically lower case, so I've been adjusting them to that when I come across them while making other page tweaks. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I apologise for my terrible spelling and grammar on that first post, English is my first language. I had assumed that the word was capitalized because it represented a category of weapon. Thank you for correcting me in this. :If I come across any wrongfully capitalized words, I will fix them so as to prevent this from happening in the future. :KillarDeez (talk) 21:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC)KillarDeez Edit Removal what did i do to get my edit removed? :Please sign your posts with four tildes (~) after your comment. Your edit was removed due to the fact that the wiki doesn't condone speculation without an official source. All these assumptions of Krieg being Tina's fathers haven't, and probably won't be, confirmed by Gearbox. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::ok. i'll remember that. but it is possible. TheHangman (talk) 05:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Possibilities are the problem. Back in the day editors opted to write all manner of possibilities about Angel's origins, to the point where that page became more speculation that documentation. As a result, we've been putting a stop to that practice ever since, and have requested that all speculation be confined to pages outside main articles (blogs and talk pages are fine). -- WarBlade (talk) 05:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Also for any pages I edit I'm sorry about the random capitalization, it's somethign my hands do on their Own. Also I have to type in source code because my spell checker does not work otherwise, and I really need my spell checker Coledragonknight147 (talk) 14:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) trivia sections I have been doing some cleanup on trivia sections AFTER the page has been sorted. I am not trying to be the sole author so a second set of eyes is appreciated. I know your busy with the new content and sorry. 18:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Appeal I have been asked to formally appeal for volcannon to shorten his ban time. I believe the user is unfamiliar with wiki rules and policies, not that that is an excuse. Thanks for taking the offense in consideration the first time and not making a permma ban. That said, he would like to continue to add to the wiki (obviously not new pages with no content) as soon as possible. I leave it in your good hands 16:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Can I get your opinion on something? Do you think we should limit the amount of variants there are per weapon? We have pages that have over 30 variants that we don't really need. I just wanted to know where you would stand on such a situation. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:03, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :The variant page additions are mostly worthless. They only serve to cite information in the main article, and not much else. So for suggestions on what to trim: :*Just get a broad cross section of level and damage numbers from minimum to maximum, and cut out anything superfluous that is adequately covered by other entries. Like that page has several level 50 guns with the only distinction being the element - you might as well remove all but one of those. :*Cut out anything linking to a picture so blurry that the stats aren't legible, and tag the offending image for deletion. :*If in doing that you can see a viable limit for numbers of entries, then establish a limit. :WarBlade (talk) 01:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you think we should get a community consensus for such before we go and change everything? And if we do, wouldn't we also need to lock the Variant page so more variants aren't added? Thank you for your opinion War. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes. At a glance I'd say 20 entries should be enough, but you might find that number inadequate or larger than necessary. So if you want to establish a limit then community involvement would be for the best. As for worthless entries, just ditch them if you can't see a point to them, or especially if they are just not legible. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you mind if I use what you wrote in the post I am writing about changing this? I don't want to publish it and have something happen where I didn't get your permission to use your quote? I'm in an essay/news-esque mindset. InfinitysCross (talk) 04:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, go for it. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to show me what I was doing incorrectly -- much appriciated! Sollipsist (talk) 00:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC)